El Ultimo Beso
by andy-cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward se casaron y todo va deacuerdo al plan.... Una llamada... Jacob al otro lado de la linea..... y una discusión que pondra en peligro hasta a Charlie.
1. HOLA!

Hola!!

Quiero comentarles que esta historia no es mia sino de una amiga

Su nombre es Katherin y cuento con su permiso para colgarlo en la web….

Repito jiji yo no lo escribi solo lo cuelgo y este seria un gran regalo por que escribe genial pero creo que ha perdido un poco la inspiración, este fue su primer fic por lo que les pido que dejen review y ayudarnos a ella y a mi a darnos un poquito de animos para seguir escribiendo….

Besos ANDY.

Kathy!! Gracias por compartirnos tu historia!!.


	2. La llamada

Esta historia para empezar no es mia es de una amiga y tengo su total autorizacuón de colgarlo en la web, su historia me gusto mucho y quiero compartirla con todos ustedes... MUCHAD GRACIA "KATHERIN" por compartirnos tu historia.

Diclaimer: Ahora no soy Stephenie... bla bla bla y no tengo ningun contacto con ella.

* * *

- **Bella**!- escuché a lo lejos- **Jacob está al teléfono**

Charlie me llamaba desde la cocina. Me levanté de un salto de mi cama al escuchar la razón de que mi padre me estuviese llamando. Arreglé mi cama estirando un poco el edredón en el que había estado yo acostada, me acomodé el pijama y cepillé mi cabello con los dedos, miré la hora, eran las diez de la mañana, parecían las seis, como siempre, en forks parecía que nunca acabaría la mañana.

- **vas a contestar el teléfono, no a ver a alguien, amor**- murmuró Edward sosteniendo mi muñeca justo en el momento en el que iba a caminar a la puerta. El se había quedado con migo esa noche, como todas, esta vez estuvo ayudándome a acomodar mis maletas.

Para mi padre ya era común tener a Edward en casa, después de la boda el parecía tratar a Edward un poco mejor, estaba segura que era por el hecho de que Edward se había venido a vivir conmigo en vez de llevarme lejos, eso a papa de seguro le pareció una gran idea, el día de la boda parecía otra persona, como si la felicidad se le fuese ido de las manos, pero ese mismo día Edward le comentó de que si no era mucha molestia, yo me podría quedar viviendo aun en casa pero tenia que ver si mi padre aceptaba que el viniese, además éramos marido y mujer, aunque papa lo pensó, eso hizo que los días anteriores fuesen sido solo recuerdos bochornosos. Aunque Edward y yo sabíamos que pronto ya no estaría con mi padre, no como humana, claro está.

Mi novio... es decir, mi esposo, me había ayudado a arreglar mis maletas, el me convenció de ir con el a Dartmouth a estudiar, de noche, obviamente. Dentro de dos días me iría de forks para siempre, el estomago se me encogía por solo pensarlo, aunque pasaría solo un año en Dartmouth, otra cosa de la que me deje convencer también de Edward, el quería que yo experimentara eso como humana, antes de transformarme.

- **ya voy papá**- grité desde mi cuarto- **Edward, si no me sueltas no podré bajar, de seguro Jacob solo se quiere despedir de mi.  
**Eso era lo que de seguro el estaba a punto de hacer y además, de seguro trataría de convencerme en que era mejor que me quedara allí en forks, ya era muy tarde para eso.

Bajé las escaleras muy rápido. Llegué a la cocina, Charlie me entregó el audífono dándome dos palmadas en la espalda.

- **diga?**- pregunté  
- **Bella! Hola, como estas**  
- **bien Jacob, cuéntame, para que me llamas?**- pregunté muy feliz de escuchar su voz  
-**era... para que vinieras a verme a La Push.  
**- **eh... ahora?  
**- **si, digo, si es que no tienes...  
**- **esta bien, llegaré a las...11, esta bien?  
**- **bien! Aquí te espero, adiós.  
**- **nos vemos**- colgué el teléfono y salí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Edward estaba en mi... en nuestra cama recostado leyendo un libro, no llevaba camisa, solo un pantalón corto color azul oscuro. Se veía perfecto, mi corazón latió muy rápido, no era muy fácil acostumbrarse a el. El notó que entré en la habitación.

-**quieres que te lleve?**- preguntó  
- **estabas escuchando?**- inquirí señalándole con el dedo, sabia que el lo había hecho  
- **tiene una voz muy estrepitosa ese Jacob**- comentó encogiéndose de hombros mientras leía el libro  
- **esta bien, pero...  
**-**pero?- preguntó esta vez mirándome a los ojos  
**- **pero crees que sea bueno?**- me mordí el labio inferior, pensaba en la reacción de Jacob al verme allí y la mía al despedirme de el, para siempre  
- **no veo el problema**- se levantó de la cama y se puso en frente mío- abrígate, hace mucho frió, para ti.


	3. Accidente

Esta historia no es mia es de una amiga y tengo su total autorizacuón de colgarlo en la web, su historia me gusto mucho y quiero compartirla con todos ustedes... MUCHAD GRACIA "KATHERIN" por compartirnos tu historia.

Diclaimer: Ahora no soy Stephenie... bla bla bla y no tengo ningun contacto con ella.

* * *

Me duché en menos de dos minutos, me coloque un abrigo largo, el regalo de bodas de Alice fue todo un guardarropa nuevo, aunque refunfuñe al ver el jeep de Emmet en mi puerta llena de bolsas blancas llenas de ropa, según Alice debía ser mas atrayente ahora en mi nueva vida de casada.

- **regreso en unos minutos**- me indicó besando mi frente y dirigiéndose al baño.

Me senté en mi cama ya lista para salir, mi mente divagaba entre ir a ver a Jacob el hombre lobo y ver a mi Jacob. Yo ya había definido mi cuestión amorosa, por eso me había casado con Edward, aun no le perdonaba a Jacob el hecho de no haber ido a mi boda, pero era mejor así para el.

- **ya estas lista?**- preguntó Edward que estaba vestido y peinado.  
- **dijiste unos minutos, han pasado solo unos segundos**- indiqué tomando su mano para salir de la habitación

El la sala de televisión Charlie estaba viendo un partido repetido de tenis.

- **quien va ganando?**- preguntó Edward cuando pasamos por la sala  
- **el chico rubio**- indicó Charlie señalando al televisor  
- **papa, voy a ir a donde Jacob**- le expliqué  
- **ambos?**- preguntó este al ver a Edward saliendo conmigo  
- **no, yo solo la acompañaré, estos días ha llovido mucho, no quiero que le pase nada**  
- **si sería bueno. Que se diviertan**- dijo Charlie mirando de nuevo al televisor.

Caminamos a través de la lluvia hasta llegar al volvo de Edward. Me abroche le cinturón, conciente de que Edward pisaría a fondo el acelerador. El motor se encendió, el sonido era leve, en comparación con mi monovolumen.

- **por que te pones eso?**- pregunté alargando la mano al rostro de Edward quien se acababa de colocar unos lentes oscuros estilo ray-ban  
- **no viste mis ojos? Tengo que cazar, desde la boda no he ido a casar, han pasado tres semanas, tengo que ir, así que te dejaré donde Jacob, iré a cazar unas horas, por cierto, a que hora quieres que te recoja?  
**- **bien, a que hora tengo que ir a salir con Alice?**- Alice también iría a estudiar en Dartmouth junto con migo y Edward, hoy iríamos a pasar una tarde de chicas.  
- **antes de 2  
**-** esta bien, a la una.**- Edward sonrió con mi sonrisa picara favorita dejándome sin respiración, ya íbamos por la mitad del camino, comencé a marearme, aun no dejaba de ver a Edward, aun con esos lentes se veía como un modelo de pasarela.  
- **respira, Bella**- indicó sin apartar la vista de la mojada carretera  
Inspiré muy fuerte, había olvidado respirar, como siempre.

Edward frenó el auto lejos de la casa de Jacob.  
- **solo llámame si quieres que te recoja mas temprano**- se inclinó y colocó su boca en mi cabello, inhalando aire y besando cada parte de mi cabeza  
- **Edward, haces eso para que Jacob no se hacer que a mi, estoy segura**- expresé mirándole al rostro  
el me miró por encima de sus gafas con una sonrisa  
- **si, peor mas que nada es porque estoy hambriento, se que mientras mas rápido cace, estaré en casa para probar el postre**- se inclinó mas y me besó los labios furtivamente  
- **adiós**- mascullé difícilmente saliendo del auto.

Jacob estaba en la entrada de su casa, tenia puesta una camisa blanca y unos baqueros viejos, de seguro trataba de parecer formal ya que siempre andaba en ropas andrajos, como yo le decía

- **hola Jacob**- dije acercándome a la casa  
- **Bella, waw! estas algo alta, te ves mayor**  
- **mayor?**- pregunté preocupada, el lo notó y soltó una carcajada  
- **solo un poco, pero aun así el chupasangres se ve mayor que tú**

Caminamos hacia el interior de la casa  
- **y billy?**- inquirí al notar que la casa estaba vacía  
- **salió a visitar a Leah  
**- **Leah?  
**- **si, anda un poco descontrolada, parece que anda practicando deportes "extremos"**- explicó Jacob alzando las manos y haciendo unas comillas en el aire  
- **oh, solo puedo estar aquí unas dos horas**  
- **supongo, que quieres hacer?**- preguntó un poco triste  
- **no se, lo que sea  
**- **quedarte?**- preguntó mirando hacia otro lado  
- **ya estoy aquí**- dije inocentemente  
- **quedarte en forks**  
-** Jacob... ya sabes como están las cosas, si me llamaste para decirme eso o para convencerme, tendré que llamar a Edward para que me recoja y...  
**- **no, no, no! Era solo una broma, esta bien?**- aclaró, aunque yo sabia que era en parte ciento  
- **bien, ya se que quiero hacer**- comenté no muy segura  
- **que?  
**- **montaremos motocicleta!-** expresé corriendo hacia el garaje.

Al llegar, allí estaban las dos motos, recordé lo del casco, me lo puse, Jacob me siguió. Ya acababa de de dejar de llover.

- **por la vía?  
- si, seguro**

Empujamos las motos hasta legar a la carretera  
- **lista?-** preguntó Jacob sonriendo de oreja a oreja  
-** ni un poco, pero que mas da?**

Atraque la moto la cual tembló bajo mis piernas.  
**- recuerda lo que te explique la ultima vez  
**- **claro**- no recordaba bien en realidad, la última vez solo había estado recordando como volver a escuchar la voz de Edward en mi mente

Giré la empuñadura y la moto arrancó con un ruido ensordecedor. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas de inmediato.  
La velocidad no era mi mejor amigo, pero en ese momento era lo máximo, aceleré un poco más.

- **Bella, vas muy rápido!-** escuché detrás de mi a Jacob  
- **no te escucho!-** mentí girándome para verle el rostro. El rostro de Jacob pasó de tener una sonrisa burlona al miedo  
- **cuidado!-** me advirtió mirando hacia le frente  
- **que...-** no pude responder un abismo se alzó en frente de mi. La moto se desprendió de mis manos y mis piernas. Comencé a caer muy rápido hacia el vacío.  
No lo podía creer- **dios, dios, dios!-** pensé- **Edward**- escuche en mi fuero interno...


	4. Una decision dificil

- Isabella!- grité al acercarme a ella. Tendida en la arena, había sangre, mucha sangre en ella, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre y lastimado- mi amor, cielo, que...- me giré al ver al Jacob a mi lado- que sucedió! Que le has hecho!  
- estábamos montando motocicleta, ella perdió el equilibrio y...

Me lancé sobre Jacob aprisionando mis manos sobre su garganta  
- te mataré, juro que te mataré!  
- no voy a pelear contigo, chupasangres en este momento ella es lo importante, llama a tú padre.- el tenia razón. Miré a Bella, estaba pálida, muy pálida, había perdido mucha sangre, el olor me estaba volviendo loco, la ponzoña fluía por mi boca haciendo que mis sentidos se agudizaran mas, agité la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento... podía resistirme

Me acerqué a ella colocando mi oído en su pecho, leves latidos sonaban por debajo de su carne  
- Carlisle!?- hablé, estaba a punto de colapsar, por el móvil mientras alzaba a Bella en mis brazos, su sangre manchó mi camisa y mis brazos- puedes resistirte...- pensé, era fácil cuando Bella solo sangraba un poco, pero estaba botando sangre a chorros. Quería gritar y matar a todo el que se interpusiera en mi camino, quería morir, deseaba alejarme de este mundo, si algo le sucedía a Bella...  
- hey! Yo la llevaré al hospital- bramó Jacob  
- Carlisle, algo ha pasado... es Bella, calló de un acantilado. No, no pero esta débil, ha botado mucha sangre... si estaré allí de inmediato  
- yo la llevaré- repitió Jacob  
- Jacob, esto ya no te incumbe  
- si me incumbe, todo lo que tenga que ver con Bella me incumbe!- gritó mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

mi mente no sabia que era lo que sucedía en realidad, ni me imaginaba la gravedad del asunto, ni a lo que me iba a enfrentar...

edward solo teine una salida... y bella solo un destino

Caminé hacia el auto sin mirar hacia tras, Jacob me siguió alcanzando mi paso

- yo te acompañaré- pensó algo abrumado  
- no es necesario- le gruñí girándome y mostrando los dientes- no es útil que por que te sientas culpable quiera intervenir con esto, es tú culpa y no hay nada que puedas hacer! Mírala, esta muriendo, guarda eso.

El me miró con una ira animal y comenzó a temblar, me monté en auto cerrando la puerta y acelerando lo más rápido que pude por la carretera. Jacob me siguió mientras corría detrás del auto sin apartar los ojos de mi retrovisor., Bella comenzaba a desangrarse... mucho. Sus labios estaban mas pálidos y el asiento estaba empapado de su sangre, botaba sangre de su cabeza a borbotones y no sabía como pararla, eso era lo peor, no saber como hacerlo, de saber si, pero no podía tocarle sin hacerle daño, si le tocaba... si olía un poco mas su sangre, si la tenía un centímetro mas... solo un poco podría... esquivé ese pensamiento y aceleré, además, no podía hacer nada, era imposible mi mente estaba nublada, un vaho denso y peligroso impedía a mi mente analizar la situación.

- detente- escuché una voz familiar muy cerca  
Detuve el auto y dejé subir a Alice quien alterada contuvo la respiración, la mía estaba igual o peor. Abrió las ventanas e inspiró aire puro para despejar su mente ahora abrumada por el olor  
- concéntrate- se decía una y otra vez cerrando los ojos  
- que visiones tienes... dímelas, Alice, dímelas- le exigí haciendo que el volante de doblara un poco  
- no puedo...- comentó exasperada- ese maldito perro interviene en esto, no puedo ver nada! Dile que deje de seguir el auto  
Suspiré y reduje la velocidad al divisar el hospital, en donde estaba Carlisle en la entrada.  
Conduje hasta su encuentro y tomé a Bella en mis brazos y la cargué hasta donde estaba mi padre. El me miró y frunció el seño, la cargó en sus brazos y caminó con ella hasta una sala, todo el personal del hospital estaba afuera y nos miraban espantados, principalmente a mí, tenía la camisa llena de la sangre de bella... mi alma gemela

Entramos y Carlisle la ubicó en una cama colocando un impermeable verde debajo de su cabeza

- que haremos Carlisle- pregunté con la respiración acelerada  
- quítate esa camisa primero, tienes que calmarte- dijo el con un tono muy calmado para ser real  
- esta muy grabe, tiene el cráneo roto- comentó Alice acercándose a Bella aun sin respirar  
- hay que operarle- confirmó mi padre- pero...  
- pero?- preguntó Alice quien de inmediato contuvo el aliento y se le desorbitaron los ojos, comenzó a tener una visión... Bella tendida en una camilla, Carlisle al lado tratando de revivirla con electrochoques, la sangre saliendo y las bolsas de sangre que le proporcionaban están ya vacías...  
-maldición!- grité saliendo del lugar, no sabía adonde ir, encontré a Jacob de pie en la sala de espera, ignoré las miradas acusadoras de las personas y me lancé sobre el aprisionándolo contra el suelo  
- Edward, déjalo, no vale la pena- escudé la voz de Rosalie detrás de mi. Emmet, ese, Jasper y ella se encontraban ya en el lugar- deja, después puedes arreglarlo.

Mi respiración era un mar de jadeos, no podía dejar de sentir esa furia salvaje en mi interior. Matar. Si, eso era lo que quería hacer: matar a cualquiera, no importaba, humano, vampiro, licántropo... quien fuera. Emmet me sostuvo por las muñecas

- hay que llamar a Charlie- sugirió Esme espantada mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la sal  
- quiero estar presente- dijo Jacob tomándome del hombro, le mostré los dientes y el aun así no apartó la mano  
- no...Me toques, perro!  
- déjame estar dentro!- exigió el  
- lo único que puedes hacer útil es llamar a Charlie, debe venir...- explicó Jasper interponiéndose entre Jacob y yo  
- este bien- contestó el caminado de vuelta hacia la entrada. A pesar de ser enemigos, parecía triste, muy triste. Sus pensamientos divagaban, zumbaban con menos intensidad, con menos ironía y sarcasmo, eran mas calmados que de costumbre, la culpa lo invadía y el era el único culpable, el debió protegerle, era un hombre lobo por esa misma razón confiaba en el en cierto grado.

Entramos a la habitación, los latidos de Bella eran más lentos de lo común y Carlisle ponía una bolsa de sangre en una vena

- no queda mucho edwar- pensó el sin mirarme. Alice se apresuró a mi lado y tomó mi mano muy fuerte... de repente algo pasó por mi mente, algo que detestaba con todo mi ser, pero estaba seguro que era lo único que podría salvarle la vida en cierto sentido... pero o podía dejarla morir y nunca volver a sentirla en cuerpo y en alma... su alma, la perdería si le transformaba, pero si no lo hacía igual la perdería... para siempre

- hay que hacerlo- dije con voz firme  
- pero y Charlie, renee?- preguntó Alice a mi lado  
- hay que... contarlo, principalmente a Charlie, es menos...  
- doloroso- concluyó Jasper mirando a bella  
- si...  
- estas seguro Edward?- pregunté Esme colocando su mano en mi hombro.  
-si- confirmé con aplomo- estoy seguro, hay que hacerlo. Llevémosla a casa  
- Edward... moriría en el camino  
- no importa!- sollocé- hay que intentarlo  
- está muy débil, lo siento- dijo Carlisle. Eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y la fuerza, me desplomé en el suelo y comencé a sollozar sin lágrimas

- por que no sale ninguna lagrima!- dije en mi fuero interno, intenté frotándome los ojos, peor nada sucedía  
- esta muy débil, hay que transformarla aquí-dijo Rosalie tomándome por lo hombros- si no funciona...  
- cállate rose!- le exigí  
- Edward, ella solo quiere ayudar- comentó Esme algo alterada  
- no esta ayudando en nada  
- lo que quiero decir...!- suspiró Rosalie mirando a Bella y de nuevo a mi- hazlo tú, esa era su voluntad... Carlisle tiene razón, si la llevamos a casa morirá Hazlo, ahora…


	5. Explicaciones

Todos me miraron con urgencia y duda, era obvio lo complicado de la situación, Bella estaba casi de mi color, pálida, muy pálida... no quería llegar a este estado, el quitarle la vida, ella aun sentía miedo por ello, y yo... lo haría a la fuerza. Tomé su mano y me acerqué a sus labios, aun blancos y con poca vida tenían su misma esencia: calidos y amorosos.

- lamento esto amor, no sabes cuanto- le susurré sobre los labios- lo siento... lo siento... lo siento tanto- pasé mi nariz por el borde de su mandibula manchada de sangre.

Me incliné sobre su cuello, el pulso aun era tibio y su calidez me hacía retorcer las entrañas... dolor, era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento... me acerqué un poco y dando un ultimo suspiro me deleité de su aroma, un aroma que ya no tendría, una roma que perdería y no regresaría jamás. Posé mis dientes justo donde estaba una vena gruesa y verde. La piel se le rasgó de inmediato y la sangre salió brotando, probé lo ultimo que quedaba de su humanidad, su sangre, era como ambrosía, prohibida y a al vez deseada... probé un poco, pero temí en no poder detenerme, si que me separé y moví mi boca por su brazo inhalando su perfume hasta llegar a su muñeca allí, volvía morderle, cada gota de sangre que salía de la herida era una punzada de dolor que mi cuerpo aguantaba... en un segundo sentí como sus latidos se ralentizaban, como cuando me besaba, miré a Carlisle quien consternado se acercó y escuchó los latidos de Bella quien comenzaba a convulsionar, convulsionaba sin parar y con los ojos apretados... el dolor la consumía y yo sofría por ello, el dolor mas profundo que había sufrido en mi vida ...

-¡que sucede, Carlisle!- pregunté preocupado al ver como Bella se agitaba sin cesar, la cargue y apoyé su cabeza sobre mi hombro  
- no lo se, eso no es común, debería esta calmada, estaba inconciente...- comentó el pasando su mano por el cabello y mirando a Esme quien de inmediato, y con una expresión de temor y preocupación, le tomó de la mano. La miré y supuse lo que sabíamos todos y que era seguro que sucedería: Bella estaba muriendo.

Todo su cuerpo se agitaba y contorsionaba sin parar, el pánico invadió mi mente...

... pero, de repente, se quedó quieta, aunque temblaba y su rostro estaba más pálido.  
- Ed...Edward- murmuró Bella algo inconciente  
- aquí estoy, mi Bella, aquí estoy, estarás bien...- contesté yo besándole los labios, la frente... aunque más bien era yo quien intentaba convencerse de ello

Entonces comenzó a moverse como si estuviese poseída y curvó su espalda mientras apretaba muy fuerte los ojos.

- Edward!- gritó ella contorsionándose en mis brazos.

Comenzó a mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha sin detenerse, su piel estaba erizada, sus músculos temblaban... no sabía que hacer, ella seguía agitándose

- Edward! Ayúdame!- comenzó a sollozar- sálvame... por favor!- algo se desprendió de mi estomago y en mi garganta algo se trabó haciendo que no pudiera respirar bien. Miré a Carlisle quien me observaba con el rostro lleno de pánico, nunca le había visto así. Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Esme miraban a Bella con horror y con dolor. Alice se acercó a Bella y le acarició los pies tratando de calmarle

- ya pasará, Bella- le decía una y otra vez, pero Bellaprecia estar en un trance y no escuchaba

- Edward! Apaga el fuego, me arden los brazos!... El cuello, sálvame! Ahg...- exclamó retorciéndose del dolor

- Carlisle! trae morfina! – le exigí a este quien se negó colocando sus manos por detrás de mis hombros  
- no ayudará, ya es muy tarde, la transformación y el dolor van de la mano, no podemos evitarlo... pero Bella no parece sufrir ningún cambio... creo que estaba muy débil, Edward... no creo que sobreviva- comencé a agitarme y Bella seguía moviéndose en mis brazos. La contuve durante todos sus ataques sin quitarle la vista ni un segundo... segundos que parecieron eternos, tanto, que sentí que veía ese momento en tercer plano.

De pronto, se quedó quieta por unos momentos, aun su corazón palpitaba pero esta vez iba mas lento, cada vez mas lento...

- Edward, don-de... donde estas- balbuceó sin dejar de cerrar los ojos, movió su mano en busca de mi rostro, le tomé los dedos y pasé mi mejilla por ellos

- estoy contigo, Bella, estoy aquí- le arrulle con mi nana, quería llorar, si en ese momento fuese sido humano de seguro estuviera llorando como un niño al que le quitan su frazada, ella comenzó a llorar también y se agitó un poco apretando los puños y los ojos ante el dolor que sentía

- ed..edwar-rd- su voz de rompió y comenzó a titilitear, su piel se hacía menos calida- te-teng-go frío, mucho frío...

- lo se, cariño lo se- recordé el día en que Carlisle me transformó, exactamente, frío, era la mejor palabra para describir la sensación

- me duele mucho, por favor... detenlo- me rogó ella sollozando y temblando del frío

- no puedo- sus palabras me rompieron en pedazos, estaba sufriendo, era lo peor del universo, prefería sufrir yo, pero ella no, ella era una rosa delicada que no merecía sufrir... pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. Me maldije una y otra vez...

- estoy muriendo, Edward... siento que me estoy que muero- lloraba como cuando alguien mure en verdad, era insoportable, pude ver como Jasper abrazaba a Alice y como Rose y Esme buscaban a sus parejas. La piel de Bella estaba algo menos calida y perdía conforme pasaban los minutos su color rosado y humano- te amo...- fue lo ultimo que dijo dejando caer una ultima lagrima sobre su mejilla. No temblaba, ni respiraba, tampoco sollozaba ni su corazón palpitaba

- Bella!- le grité tomándole el rostro- Bella, responde!- pero nada sucedía por mas que gritaba

- Bella!- escuché la voz ronca de Charlie en la entrada, se abalanzó hacia Bella y la tomó en sus brazos- esta muerta, hija!- se ahogó y comenzó llorar sobre el cabello de Bella

- Charlie, debemos explicártelo- prosiguió Carlisle con tono autoritario y tranquilizador que convenció a este a sentarse.

Bella estaba muerta; su corazón no latió en esos eternos segundos en los cuales no pude reaccionar, Alice se abalanzó sollozando hasta Jasper quien la acunó y la apretó a su pecho este también sollozando, todos estábamos pasmados

Por mi mete pasaron múltiples imágenes: Bella en el primer día de clases en el instituto ocultando su rostro con su cabello... la primera noche que pasé entre sus brazos... el adía en que estuvo en el hospital...cuando estuvo casi muerta en el suelo del salón de baile... el día de nuestra boda...tantos recuerdos... nuestro prado... nuestro amor... nuestra única salvación había sido nuestra destrucción...

Carlisle le explicaba a Charlie de manera convincente


	6. NOTA

Holis ¡!

Este es el último capi y no hay continuación, no la hay por que como les repito, la historia no es

mía es de una amiga, así que si les gustaría que continuara, favor de decírmelo y yo se lo hare saber a la escritora del fic!!

Besos y muchas gracias a los que lo leyeron aunque fueran pocos y sobre todo por el apoyo en los reviews…

Muchas gracias karenziithaa por el apoyo!!

Miles de besos por parte mia y de kathy!!


	7. Para siempre!

Carlisle le explicaba a Charlie de manera convincente

- Charlie, Bella calló de un acantilado, sufrió muchas fracturas graves, imposibles de sanar...pero... debimos hacer algo para que ella pusiera seguir viva

- que le has hecho a mi hija!- exclamó charie  
- Charlie- suspiró Carlisle- Edward, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Alice y yo... somos vampiros- concluyó Carlisle mirándolo a los ojos  
- deja tus juegos entupidos, eres un maldito- me miró, pero yo aun estaba perdido en los recuerdos. Jacob se hallaba en el marco de la puerta llorando pegado sobre la pared.

- no estoy bromeando, Charlie, es cierto, Edward intentó... transformarla pero ella estaba muy débil para soportar el veneno...- Charlie le miró desconcertado y atemorizado. Jacob se incorporó sin acercarse mucho a nosotros miró a Bella con ojos hinchados y rojos

- Charlie... Carlisle habla en serio, son chup... vampiros- confirmó Jacob quien comenzó a temblar de la ira, de inmediato Jasper se puso en defensa de Alice colocándose en frente de esta, igual hizo Emmet quien ocultó tras a Esme y a Rosalie, Charlie aun nos miraba y parecía un tanto convencido, abrió los ojos y miró el rostro de Alice, luego el de Jasper hasta terminar de mirarnos a todos, me dejó para ultimo- son unos malditos vampiros! Le has robado la vida a Bella!- Jacob me tomó por la camisa, pero yo no respondí, ni siquiera me inmuté, si antes dije que había sido el, el culpable de que Bella estuviera casi muerta, ahora le daba la razón para que me culpara... no me importaba si me mataba en ese instante, ya para mi la razón de segur viviendo había muerto...

Jasper mostró sus dientes y se acercó a Jacob, mientras este aun temblando, se colocó al lado de la puerta y se quedó allí con la amargura y la rabia en el rostro.

- Charlie, debo...- comenzó Carlisle  
- no me toques, maldito monstruo... aléjate de mi- exclamó este respirando entrecortadamente- no la toques, NO LA TOQUES!- el, se levantó y se puso de espaldas a la pared- esto debe ser una broma. No, no, no- se repetía negando con la cabeza, agarró a Bella más fuerte y se dispuso a caminar de regreso a la salida con Bella en brazos...

... entonces se quedó petrificado, yo no le miré, Charlie estaba en shock, se detuvo y todos lo miraron, incluso Jacob y luego miró a Bella... escuché el sonido de un leve gruñido que provenía del fondo de la garganta de Bella, un sonido gatunal... un sonido que solo emitían los vampiros...

- Bella?- peguntó esperanzado Charlie. Miré a Bella y me puse de pie con los ojos dilatados y desorbitados por la sorpresa, estaba viva...

- Bella?- le llamé acercándome a ella, quien posó una malévola sonrisa y abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Charlie se espantó al verla pero aun así le miraba con ojos de padre, protectores y amorosos

- hija, estas viva! Esto es un milagro...- comento Charlie apretando su rostro en el costado de Bella, quien sonrió y unos ojos rojos escarlatas relampagueantes y terroríficos me miraron y luego miaron Charlie

- papá...- comentó ella con un ton seductor y a la vez muy de ella, era ella. – papá... papá... papá...- murmuró

- que te sucede- preguntó Charlie frunciendo el seño y mirándole a los ojos quien de inmediato comprendió y me miró- tú... la has...

Afirmé con la cabeza y me acerqué un poco más  
- no te acerques! Maldito chupasangres- bramó el apretando a Bella, quien miraba a chalie muy quieta y calculadoramente, le miré preocupado y me acerque mas

- vámonos de aquí Jacob- ordenó Charlie. Jacob miró a Bella con temor, pero el temor se transformó en odio cuando la miró a los ojos

- no, yo no puedo acompañarte  
- cállate, Jacob!- Charlie caminó entre Jacob y yo.- dios que esto no sea verdad- comenzó a pensar el padre de Bella  
- Charlie, suelta a Bella, ella es ahora un vampiro... te puede hacer daño...

- es mi hija, haré lo que quiera con ella, tú no te metas... Bella, como te sientes, cariño?- preguntó Charlie apartándole el pelo del rostro  
- me siento... bien...pero- comentó ella sonriendo y aun con ojos muy rojos  
- pero?- inquirió Charlie, Alice contuvo el aliento y miró a Jasper reocupada

- pero tengo mucha... no encuentro la palabra- comenzó a decir ella con ojos inquietos, luego miró el cuello de Charlie y acercó su mano hacia el- tengo mucha... sed- concluyó mostrando sus dientes y acercándose muy rápido al cuello de su padre  
- Bella! Suéltalo!- grité, agarrándole la mano y separándola de Charlie. Bella mostraba sus dientes y gruñía sin parar  
Charlie la miró con ojos dolidos y con lágrimas en los ojos

- que te han hecho Bella... esto es tú culpa Edward  
- no metas a Edward en esto!- bramó Bella, Emmet y Jasper le tomaron la mano derecha mientras yo le sostenía con toda la fuerza por los hombros... era muy fuerte, mas que yo...

- mírame Bella!- grité- mírame!- pero ella solo miraba a Charlie, me acerqué a su rostro y la besé. Ella reacciono de la misma manera en que lo hacía y me devolvió el beso, le sostuve la espalda, aunque el momento no era el adecuado, era sumamente gratificante besarle, sus labios sabían igual, su boca sabia igual, pero no era tan suave, era mejor, no había duda en mi beso ni en el suyo, podía sentir como me desprendía de la indecisión y profundicé el beso como nunca antes lo había hecho con ella, era mejor de lo que yo pensaba, ya no era tan delicado, era mas como yo era en realidad, un vampiro.

Alejé mi cabeza con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió. Pero luego miró a Charlie y liego a Jacob pero esta vez no con rabia sino con dolor y comenzó a sollozar  
- que iba a hacer!- dijo entre jadeos- papá!... Casi lo mató! Edward- me dijo ella  
- tranquilla, estoy contigo, no dejaré que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir  
- Edward...- decía mi nombre  
- calma- le tomé el rostro y la abracé  
- Jacob- dijo al final, le miré y ella me devolvió la mirada con un rostro muy diferente, era Bella, pero su belleza era tan enorme... tanto que, aunque pensaba que Rosalie era muy hermosa, Bella podía competirle en ello. Ella me miró y luego miró a Jacob, quien agitado se acercó con cautela y comenzó a maldecir en sus pensamientos. Bella, le extendió la mano con mucha delicadeza y con temor de hacerle daño, Jacob la alcanzó y cuando se tocaron, su reacción fue extraña: Bella no le atacó, pero contuvo su impulso, igual que el y me soltó para así poder acercarse mas a el. Yo le tomé de la mano muy fuerte para evitar cualquier peligro.- lo lamento mucho...

- no, yo lo lamento más. Fui yo quien te dejó caer al acantilado, fui yo quien hizo que te convirtieras mas rápido en... esto- el le soltó la mano- pero agradezco que estés viva, aun así, fría, dura y... -suspiró- aun que ahora seas mi enemiga mortal, aun así... te sigo amando. Pero mi amor ya no es correspondido, aunque nunca lo fue en verdad... y aunque me duela aceptarlo también...

- Jake- murmuró Bella apretando mi mano  
- Edward te conviene... el te salvó, se feliz, es lo único que deseo- concluyó, medio sonriendo- me tengo que ir  
- Jake...- Bella se acercó con cuidado y conteniendo la respiración y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de el conteniéndose de manera impresionante y aforrándose a mi hombro. Jacob se sorprendió de ello y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

- espera- le detuve  
- el tratado no se romperá... Sam no se enterará- dijo el sonriéndome y dándose la vuelta y mirando a Bella por ultima vez.

Bella comenzó a gimotear y traté de calmarle  
- lamento haberte convertido, pero... no podía dejarte ir, fui muy egoísta- dije aun recordando el instante en que Bella estuvo muerta  
- no tienes que disculparte por nada- gimió ella. Pasó la mirada por todos aquellos rostros aliviados y preocupados a la vez... hasta que llegó al de Charlie, su padre- papá...

Intentó acercarse pero el olor de la sangre de Charlie la alejó y mostró sus dientes, pero en reacción espontánea, pero no intentando atacarle. Emmet le agarró la mano y yo la otra  
- no me agarren... puedo... hacerlo- dijo Bella mirándome. Dudé en soltarle, pero había una verdad en sus ojos que decían que confiara en ella, eso hice, y le solté.

Caminó con pasos apretados y lentos sin respirar, pero con los ojos serrados, luego los abrió dejando ver su color escarlata. Charlie se alejó de inmediato, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Bella.

- papá, no te haré daño- le prometió  
- hija...- Charlie pensó en correr pero luego miró a Bella y cambió de parecer  
- papá, si Edward no me hubiese convertido, estaría muerta en este momento- Charlie lo sopesó y me miró con culpa pero aun con dolor, eso me rompió el corazón.  
- pero, ya no podré estar contigo, Bella  
- no, no podremos... pero, te visitaré... lo juro, a ti y a mamá  
- Bella, mi Bella- Charlie se abalanzó sobre Bella sin temor de que ella le hiriera. Bella miró hacia el techo y trató de contener su impulso de morderle, me acerqué y le alejé de ella.

- lo lamento Charlie- dije yo. Alice se acercó a Charlie, quien temió por un momento, pero recordó las veces que Alice había estado junto a el y no le había hecho daño

- Charlie, ven, te llevaré a casa- dijo ella caminando junto con Charlie y Esme le siguió.- Edward, saca a Bella de este lugar- pensó Alice. Asentí una sola vez y me dirigí a Bella, Charlie le devolvió una sonrisa  
- Edward, lamento haber sido injusto contigo- comentó Charlie sonriendo con timidez y vergüenza  
- no te preocupes por eso Charlie- le aseguré sonriéndole  
- cuídala... por favor  
- como si fuese mi vida, ella lo es- le prometí tomando la mano de Bella.

Bella estaba a mi lado en el asiento trasero del auto de Carlisle quien conducía sin dejar de mirar por el retrovisor cada vez que pasábamos cerca de alguna persona, Bella me aferraba.  
- Edward... tengo mucha sed... trato de contenerme solo por ti... pero puedo ceder en cualquier momento...- comentó ella hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho y apretando fuertemente los puños cuando pasamos justo al lado de un restaurante abarrotado de gente.

- lo sé, se como te sientes- Carlisle me miró llévala a cazar, edward. mañana debemos irnos de Forks, es mejor que no tenga sed en el camino a denali - si, Carlisle. déjanos cerca del bosque.

Mi padre nos dejó en el bosque, justo en el prado, nuestro prado, y se alejó de allí.

Bella se bajó del auto sin tropezar ni una sola vez y e sonrió. Yo no sabía que decir, solo me acerqué a ella con una necesidad tan inminente la tomé por el rostro y nos besamos como nunca antes, sin prejuicios, sin temor a hacerle daño. Entonces comenzó a lloviznar. Bella se recostó en el frío césped y por vez primera apoyé todo mi peso en ella, yo podía ser tal cual era. Impulsivamente ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas muy fuerte que me hizo reír

- que te causa gracia?- preguntó con una voz cautivadora  
- solo estoy asombrado- comenté besando su nariz  
- de que?- preguntó muy inocente como siempre  
- de lo afortunado que soy al tenerte  
- eso lo debería decir yo- nos besamos otra vez y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, me la quité haciendo que esta se rompiera en dos. Bella comenzó a quitarse la blusa, pero le detuve y coloqué sus manos sobre su cabeza

- que sucede?- preguntó algo ofendida- no quieres hacerlo?, estas como la vez en que...- tapé su boca con un dedo y luego apoye los míos sobre los suyos  
- esta vez, quiero hacer yo esa parte- ella lo comprendió y se relajó un poco riéndose entre dientes y dejando sus manos en el lugar en donde yo las había puesto. Pude quitarle su blusa y rosé mi mano por su abdomen y volví besarle. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta muy rápido y quedó sobre mí. Sorprendido por ello solo pude reírme, Bella también lo hizo y nos miramos por un momento.

- te amo, Edward- Dijo acariciando mi rostro  
- no puedes imaginarte cuanto lo hago yo, esta vez estaré contigo, siempre- le murmuré al oído inspirando el aroma de su cabello  
- para siempre- reafirmó besando mis labios y mi mandíbula y mi cuello regresando a mis labios haciendo que quedáramos unidos en un dulce beso... un beso eterno...


End file.
